Cisplatinum used in the treatment of testicular and ovarian cancer is known to have ototoxic effects. Cochlear damage is manifest by a high-frequency hearing loss and general difficulty in understanding normal conversation speech. Periodic assessments of pure tone thresholds and suprathreshold speech perception are being conducted to evaluate and relate degree and progression of ototoxicity to drug dosage and frequencey of administration.